Concours
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Sixième nuit du fof. Mason a une idée de "génie" pour animer un peu la vie de nos Faucheurs. Ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde...


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Roi". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

* * *

_

**Concours

* * *

**

_**George POV. **_

- Hey les gars, j'ai une idée ! S'exclama Mason en arrivant comme une flèche sur notre table habituelle à la maison de la gaufre.

- Je crains le pire… marmonnais-je

- C'est pas sympa ça ! me sermonna-t-il, comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Bref, vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ?

- Non, ce fut la réponse collective qui lui fut adressé.

- Merci, sympa les amis…. Je vous le dit quand même.

Rube soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Mason soit la dernière âme à faucher de son Faucheur ?

- Je me disais donc qu'en ce moment l'ambiance tombe un peu, je veux dire c'est lassant : on vient là, on prend notre post-it et on s'en va chasser ces âmes…

- C'est pas pour faire ma rabat-joie, l'interrompis-je, mais faucher des âmes c'est pas non plus l'activité la plus amusante que j'ai connu.

- Là je suis bien d'accord, approuva Daisy. Tiens, pas exemple, je me souviens avec ce réalisateur…

- Ca va Daisy, les détails tu peux nous les épargner, l'interrompit Mason, récoltant un regard noir et exaspéré.

- Bon alors Mason, pressa Reuben, tu nous la dit ta fameuse idée qu'on puisse chacun retourner à nos occupations ?

- Ouais ! s'exclama-t-il. Je me suis dis qu'on pouvait organiser un petit jeu.

- Quel genre ? demandais-je, septique.

- Celui qui fauchera son âme d'aujourd'hui le plus rapidement sera déclaré vainqueur et sera appelé « votre Majesté » ou « votre Royaleté » toute la semaine.

- Mason, ça n'existe pas « Royaleté », souligna Daisy.

- Mason, ton idée est pourri, lançais-je avec lassitude.

- Mason, tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à penser que ça ? demanda Roxy.

- A vrai dire, Mason, commença Rube – et j'eu peur – ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

- Quoi ? fut l'exclamation basique que nous lui avons lancé tous les quatre – oui Mason avait conscience que son idée était stupide.

- Euh… sérieux Reuben ? J'ai eu une bonne idée ?

- Ouais, _sérieux _Reuben ? demandais-je avec scepticisme.

- Oui, je suis sérieux, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Alors Mason a vraiment eu une bonne idée ? demanda Daisy avec étonnement.

- Y a du changement dans l'air, se moqua Roxy, nous faisant rigoler.

- Merci, sympa, se renfrogna-t-il.

- Aujourd'hui, chacun une âme, on se donne rendez-vous ici à midi au plus tard. Le premier arrivée gagne, expliqua Reuben en distribuant un post-it à chacun ?

- Ils vont tous mourir avant midi ? demandais-je avec surprise.

- Non, mais rien ne vous empêche ne leur prendre leur âme avant l'heure fatidique, souligna Rube.

- Génial ! marmonnais-je.

Lorsque nous avons eu nos papiers en main, Mason fut le premier à se ruer dehors, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Nous nous sommes regardés un instant avec les filles.

- Un peu de compet' c'est pas si mal, fit remarquer Roxy en finissant son café.

Évidemment, elle aime la concurrence elle. Moi non. Et je n'ai pas du tout envie de me presser. Et encore moins envie de traiter Mason en altesse royale pendant une semaine.

- Mer…credi ! criai-je soudainement en restant poli sous le regard de Rube. Mason…

- Quoi ? Demanda Daisy en mangeant sa gaufre.

- Hors de question que je lui serve du « votre Altesse » toute la semaine.

Nous nous sommes alors à nouveau toute regardée avant de se lever avec précipitation et de se bousculer pour sortir la première.

J. Harryston, 13 avenue Berkeley, 15h31. C'était mon post-it. J'étais devant le 13. C'était un coiffeur. Sérieusement ? Il était 9h30. Quelle chance j'avais pour qu'un client se pointe avec genre six heures d'avances ? Si ce n'était pas de la triche ça !

Je rentrais tout de même dans le salon, espérant y trouver un des employés avec ce nom. Comment demander son nom à des gens sans que ça paraisse louche ? Telle était toujours la grande question que je me posais. Je me raclais la gorge.

- Euh… J. Harryston est là ? demandais-je d'une voix forte et lassée mais peu assurée.

- Jayne ? Non pas encore, me répondit l'un des coiffeurs.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle commence son service à midi, m'expliqua-t-il. Mais un autre de nos coiffeurs peut s'occuper de vous.

- Euh non ça va aller, répondis-je.

- Vous la cherchez pourquoi ? me demanda une de ses collègues.

Et voilà : la question que je redoutais tout le temps. Franchement, comment leur dire avec tact et sans me faire enfermer, que je la cherche pour lui faucher son âme ?

…

Ouais, compliquée comme tâche n'est-ce pas ? Alors je mens. Comme d'habitude.

- Euh, elle a gagné un jeu-concours, répondis-je.

- Ah ouais ? Gagné quoi ?

- De l'argent, il me faut sa signature pour lui envoyer le chèque.

Mensonge éhonté ! Je ne savais même pas comment ça se passait quand on gagnait un jeu concours. J'espérais juste que eux non plus ne le savais pas….

- Vous ne savez où je pourrais la trouver ?

- Désolé mais nous ne pouvons communiquer l'adresse personnelle de nos employés.

- Oui, bien sûr… Je vais attendre là…

Génial ! Comme ça je suis sûre de ne pas gagner. Je suis vraiment veinarde comme fille, c'est incroyable !

La matinée passa horriblement lentement et j'eu le temps de feuilleté la totalité des magasines présents dans le salon de coiffure Croyez-moi, ça fait beaucoup. Je suis en état d'overdose de visage tiré par quatre épingles, de coupes de cheveux farfelues et de potins de stars. Ce fut une matinée d'une inutilité impressionnante. Une véritable perte de temps.

Mais la désirée arriva enfin ! Une demi-heure avant midi. Peut-être serais-je assez chanceuse, pour eux fois, pour ne pas être la dernière ?

- Jayne ? demandais-je. Vous avez gagné la somme de… euh… 200 dollars à notre jeu-concours.

- Mais… je n'ai pas fais de jeux, souligna-t-elle.

Ah oui, effectivement, pas bête comme argument…

- C'est automatique, débitais-je finalement. On a votre nom dans nos registres grâces aux données commerciales des magasins…

- Ah ? Euh, super alors ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement. Vous êtes là pour me donner un chèque ?

- Non je suis simplement venue vérifier que… euh… vous étiez d'accord pour recevoir ce cadeau, obtenir votre signature, vérifier votre identité… ce genre de chose.

- Très bien, me répondit-elle en sortant ses papiers.

Ce fut long. Et ennuyant. Pour changer… Comment cette fille fait-elle pour éviter ainsi les contacts physiques ? J'ai dû mener une espèce d'entretien pendant quinze minutes, génial…

Mais je parvint à lui serrer la main en partant, et en profiter pour caresser légèrement son poignet. Voilà ça de fait.

Sur le chemin pour la maison de la gaufre je me demandais comment cette pauvre fille, qui penser être dans un jour de chance, allait mourir. Trébuchement et étalement sur une paire de ciseaux ? Étouffement avec les petits bonbons de l'accueil ? Assommage avec cette machine chauffante dont j'ai perdu lu nom et sous lequel on doit rester des heures ? Fusillade ? Overdose de potins inutiles ? Un client mécontent ? Intoxication à un produit chimique ? Les possibilités ne manquaient pas.

Finalement je m'en fichais pas mal, déformation professionnelle sans doute. Pour l'instant je me préoccupais surtout de ce jeu débile dans lequel nous avait entrainé Mason. J'espérais arriver la première, même si je me doutais que j'étais en totale hallucination pour penser ça.

Et j'avais raison : j'étais la dernière. Génial !

Je m'affalais sur la banquette.

- Pitié, dites-moi que l'une de vous deux est arrivée en première.

- J'aurai aimé, bouda Daisy alors que Roxy semblait essayer de contenir son venin.

- Eh non poupée ! s'exclama Mason.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grognais-je.

- Je crois que tu a oublié de terminer ta phrase par « Altesse ». Et je te prierai de t'adresser à ton Roi sur un autre ton.

- Évidemment, Altesse de la stupidité, lui répondis-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

- C'était méchant ça, dit Mason d'un air choqué qui ne trompait personne.

- Notre majestueuse Altesse a déjà la tête qui enfle, renifla Roxy. Altesse de mes deux oui, marmonnait-elle toujours en sortant de la maison de la gaufre.

- Quoi ? Aller les filles ! Soyez pas mauvaises perdantes quoi ! Avouez que j'ai été le boss sur ce coup.

- C'était qu'une question de chance Mason, répliqua Daisy toujours un peu vexée de ne pas avoir gagné.

- Chance ou pas, déclara Rube, il a gagné. Peut-être une autre fois les filles.

- Reuben, pitié, pas d'autres fois, soupirais-je en buvant le café que l'on m'avait apporté.

- Oh si ! s'exclama tout de suite Mason.

Finalement je les quittais, l'appel du travail. Avant de partir je me retournais avec un sourire parfaitement superficiel sur les lèvres et saluait Mason par une révérence.

- Altesse.

Je vis son sourire épanoui d'imbécile heureux et lorsqu'il regarda Daisy pour lui signifier qu'elle devrait suivre mon exemple, je lui fit un beau doigt d'honneur qui fit pouffer cette dernière mais qui échappa à notre très cher Roi.


End file.
